pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (CartoonAdventureWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) Transcripts *Mookie: Is Romantic Heart Skunk here? *Brave Heart Lion: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Michael Mancini: There's a boy in my house. *Jane Mancini: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Michael Mancini: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jane Mancini: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Romantic Heart Skunk. *Slappy Squirrel: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Linda Belcher: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jane Mancini: So, what's the dealio with Mookie? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Rosariki: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Penny Ling: I don't understand. What's happening? *Proud Heart Cat: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jane Mancini: Holla! *Mookie: (Sniffles) *Brave Heart Lion: I know what you're doing here, Mookie. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Tenderheart Bear: He's not good enough for Romantic Heart Skunk. No one is! *Daffy Duck: Go back to jail! *Brave Heart Lion: What are you looking for, Mookie? Something to steal? *Daffy Duck: Like you daughter. *Tenderheart Bear: Should we say something? *Brave Heart Lion: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Mookie's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, no response. *Brave Heart Lion: Two can play at your mind games, Mookie. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Pleakley: Dude, what's he looking at? *Gene Belcher: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Pleakley: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Mookie: (Chuckles) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, intimidation is failing *Brave Heart Lion: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Michael Mancini: So, Mookie, what do you like to do for fun? *Mookie: I don't know. Stuff. *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Brave Heart Lion: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Tenderheart Bear: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Brave Heart Lion: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Mookie: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Brave Heart Lion: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Mookie: Cool. I rock the bass. *Michael Mancini & Mookie: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Mookie: What? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Jane Mancini, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jane Mancini: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Fryguy: Stop talking like that! *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Wait. Where's Mookie? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you leave Mookie with Michael Mancini? Jane Mancini! This is so embarrassing. *Jane Mancini: Romantic Heart Skunk, your Michael Mancini would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini & Mookie: Yeah! *Michael Mancini: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Romantic Heart Skunk: Bye, Jane Mancini. Bye, Michael Mancini. *Michael Mancini: Have fun. *Jane Mancini: Peace out, my homies. *Michael Mancini: You know, Mookie's a good kid. *Jane Mancini: You're not so bad yourself. *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Brave Heart Lion: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Daisy Duck: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Treat Heart Pig: Come on. He's adorable. *Daffy Duck: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Tenderheart Bear: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Brave Heart Lion: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Linda Belcher: I'm good. You guys good? *Treat Heart Pig & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Daisy Duck: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jane Mancini: Okay, that's enough. *Michael Mancini: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:CartoonAdventureWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Category:CartoonAdventureWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz's Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof